


Love Indoors

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Series: Declaring Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: Sometimes "I love you" is said in the oddest situations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Declaring Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Love Indoors

The door to Snape’s private lab squeaks open.

“Can you be any louder?” Draco demands. 

“Will you stop being a git for one moment?” Harry says.

“I don’t know,” Draco says as he squeezes past Harry and into the classroom. “I wasn’t the one who forgot the lube in Snape’s classroom.”

“You were distracting me, idiot,” Harry says as he starts looking under the desk. “I mean can you possibly be any more attractive?”

“You think I’m attractive?” Draco questions.

“Yes, you idiot,” Harry says as he rolls his eyes. “That’s why I started dating you.”

“So you only like me for my looks,” Draco demands.

“No, you git, I love you,” Harry’s shout echos around the cavernous dungeon. 

“Will you shut it,” Draco hisses in Harry’s ear. “We’ll be heard.”

“I don’t bloody care if we’re caught,” Harry argues. “I just bloody told you that I love you.”

“Oh,” Draco murmurs. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
